1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure provided herein pertain to the field of computer systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments enable a system and method for creation and runtime rendering of web-based user interface applications for a master data management application.
2. Related Art
Enterprise systems and others using a master data management (MDM)-type databases are customized by the system owner at installation, and thus vendor pre-creation of a customized user interface for a user's particular MDM schema is not possible. As used herein, the term master data management (MDM) means a program that supports unified data storage across company branches in a heterogeneous information technology landscape. Thus, MDM systems ensure that the data is consistent across system boundaries, irrespective of the system location or vendor. SAP, IBM, Oracle, Sybase and other manufacturers all produce MDM systems.
Various tools and frameworks have been created to aid users in self-development of custom user interfaces for MDM-type systems. Web Dynpro (“WD”) development environment, from SAP, is a model-view-controller (“MVC”)-type program and framework for the SAP's application servers, and is an example of an application designed to support the development of customized user interfaces for MDM systems.
In the past, to create a user interface (“UI”) for display in a web browser (a “web UI”) customized to a particular MDM schema required a user interface designer or programmer with software development skills, knowledge of customer specific database schema and knowledge of the MDM's Application Program Interface (“API”), as well as knowledge of development tools such as WD.
Therefore, it would be an advancement to have a method and system to create a web UI interface for an MDM-type database system without the presently required special knowledge and programming skills referred to above.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for system and method for creation and runtime rendering of web-based user interface applications for a master data management applications. Both the foregoing and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only, and should not be considered restrictive of the scope of the embodiments, as described and claimed herein. Features and/or variations may be within the scope and intent of the disclosure provided here other than those provided and set forth herein.